Time To Survive
by Lynx27
Summary: Gabi: It all begins on a regular day. Myles: Of course. Gabi: When everything seem just fine. Myles: Dude I have totally read this already! Gabi: Until something unusual happens. Myles: Wait, what! Gabi: Where all life becomes part of the undead. Myles: Ugh, your lying...right? Gabi: In a world where there is nothing living, but you. Myles: AHHHHHH! Gabi: Muahahahahaha!
1. Just A Normal Day

The story you are about to read is fiction, which does means none of this has happened. The characters and the school is real the story it still fictional.

Chapter 1:

It was a regular day of course, the same Monday of every week. We go to school, then to class, then to another class, and another, and another. The only best time is at lunch when we play zombies, but of course it's all the same. Zombies is a game in which one person is it and when they tag someone else they are it with them, and the first one that is tagged is it next round. But this time was a bit different. Myles was it, he scares me the most. He's really fast and if someone tags him, he goes right for the person that tagged him first. Me and joie, my best friend and the only other girl in my class, decide to team up. We decided to hide behind the tree at the corner of the playground, sure not the best choice but we went with it. We watched everyone else get chased by Myles, or well the other 3 boys. So as you can see there are six of us, six 7th graders. Weird right, but its normal for us at our school, OLA or Our Lady of the Assumption, since it is a pretty small school. Joie is really nice, she's tall, small, and really cool. Myles is really tall, funny, and weird. Juan's really funny too. Bryan and often really quiet, but he's funny sometimes as well. Emmanuel is tall and funny but he's serious sometimes too. And I am Gabi, I not very tall, but I am pretty funny, a little smart, and think jokes…..are awesome! But I do like making people laugh and helping them have a good time. Joie and I stepped behind the tree, but instead of staying on the ground we fell down a deep whole. And we found ourselves back by the tree, but everything was different. No one was at the school and the cars by the street were crashed. I said, "Wha-what happened? Where is everyone?" She answered, "I don't know. But we might want to leave before it gets any creepier. We both were about to jump back into the whole until we saw it that it was gone.


	2. In An UnKnown World Ch 2

Chapter 2:

Back at home/school, the guys were wondering where we went, so they searched and searched. Once they reached the tree they looked twice, but found no one. Emmanuel said "I don't see them." Juan said "I can't find them either." Then Bryan fell into a hole and the guys heard a yell. Myles cried, "Bryan?!" Then they noticed the hole disappear. On the other side we saw the hole reopen and Bryan popped out. "Bryan are you okay?" Joie asked him. "Yeah. But I my arm is felling bit better." He answered. A few second later all the guys popped out and piled right on top of him. "Never mind." He said in pain. I asked, "Did you bring rope?!" Emmanuel answer, "Ugh…..Oops?" Then everyone turned and looked at the hole, just watching it close, for the last time. "Awww….."Everyone said in unison while drooping their heads to the ground. "Hey, what's that?" Juan asked. Then everyone turned to face the tree. Myles answered, "There are some weird markings on that tree." I read aloud, "If you are read this, you have just entered this world. On Friday, when the moon is full, you must come back to this spot, for that is the only time when the portal to your world reopens. You-" Joie budded in, "Well that is strangely ironic that this Friday is also when the moon is full." Emmanuel said, "Really!" Everyone was just watching her. "What! I thought, well isn't it strange that we got sucked in the same week a-" Myles intervened this time, "Gabi. You may continue." Joie had an upset look on her face. I continued, "You will not have much time for there will be zombies living here. Gather food, medicine, and find shelter. Use any weapon you can find, but at night you will be hunted down. So stay safe and good lu-. That's it. I think whoever wrote this wasn't able to finish." Juan said, "Or worse, was eaten ALIVE!" Then lightning struck. "Wow. Dramatic." I said. "Guys I think we should stay calm and try not to panic." But it was too late to say that because Joie was already flipping out. "OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN!" She screamed while running in circles. Then she began to shake me. "Gabi! We are going to be hunted down by zombies! I'M TO YOUNGE TO DIE!" Then she began to cry. "Joie! Snap out of it! We're going to be fine. As long as its day we can prepare." She began to calm down. Until Myles said, "Unless we are too late and we all get captured, and DIE." "AHHHHHH!" she screamed. And from the corner of my eye I could see Myles giggling. "Come on dude!" I said in an upset tone. He said, "Sorry I couldn't help myself, she was so vulnerable. Okay, okay, I think that we should split up. Emmanuel and I will make a place to stay, Juan and Bryan will get the weapons, and Gabi and Joie will get the food and medicine. Ready?" "Ready!" Everyone else said.


End file.
